


Little Green Apples

by OracleGlass



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleGlass/pseuds/OracleGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee, and Mal, and the taste of apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green Apples

Mal has always been a bit skittery about casual bedding, but he knows that with Kaylee, it's like biting into a ripe green apple, and that it's a pleasure he'd be a fool to deny himself. He struggles to continue the metaphor in his head (juicy, tart on the tongue, rare and sweet) but Kaylee has worked her hands down to the waistband of his pants, and is trying very successfully to shuck them off him entirely, and this is starting to cause his brain to short-circuit. She swats him when he tries to help, says "I want to do it" and continues to work determinedly at getting his trousers off. Her hands are calloused and when they slide across his stomach and down his hips, pushing the fabric down, he catches his breath because their slight roughness makes his skin tingle in a very exciting way.

Just as she succeeds, crowing delightedly, he reaches for her, grabs her at the elbows and heaves, pulling her upwards. She looks up at him, startled but still laughing, and he leans in to kiss her, his tongue running along the inside of her bottom lip.

Kaylee kisses like nobody he's ever kissed before, because she abandons herself to it entirely. Her hands are tangled in his hair, pulling him tight up against her, her legs wrapping around his hips so she can arch against him. He pulls away long enough to pull her shirt off, and the sight of his brown hands against her pale breasts nearly brings him to the edge right there, right then. She's slick and ready, and when he pushes her thighs apart and slides into her, she cries out in pleasure, her head lolled back and her eyes squinched tightly shut.

Afterwards, she huffs a small, contented sigh, and rests her head on his chest. He can feel her body humming under his hand, then can feel her go slack as she falls asleep. His arm will go all pins and needles before long, but he can't bring himself to push her away, so instead he snuggles her closer, pulls the blanket up over them both, and trots down after her into the long dark corridor of sleep.


End file.
